


Worry

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Worry

Bruce always is worried.   
Worried about losing control.   
Worried about losing his friends.  
But what he is most worried about,  
Is Clint on a mission.   
Alone.  
He is a little fine when Natasha is with him.  
But he still worries.  
Worries that Hulk cant protect Clint when he is far away.


End file.
